Por culpa dele
by II.Sakura.II.Dark.II
Summary: Sakura tem um emprego nada convêncional. O que aconteceria se este emprego a levasse a uma súbita paixão por Sasuke e tambem a ódialo.[sumary :horrivel ¬¬][Saku&Sasu, Naru&Hina,Sai&Ino]
1. Capitulo 01

_**Bom, esta é uma fanfic escrita pela minha vontade de escrever uma fic mais adulta, mais quente (quente mesmo), e com uma metalidade mais experiente.  
Fanfic escrita em P.O.V's Sakura., porque é mais fácil!**_

_**Obs: Naruto não me pertence, muito menos Itachi e a akatsuki, mas...fazer o quê? a mente do Kishimoto é um furacão de ideias.**_

_**Bom aproveitamento!  
**_

**Por culpa dele**

**Capitulo 1**

_**Dias quentes, gente mais insuportavel.**_

Esta quente, muito quente, e eu mal agüento chegar perto daquela maldita prancha de cabelos.

O despertador do meu quarto tocou, tocou e tocou, eu fiquei com tanta preguiça de subir, o chão gelado estava tão bom.

Pode parecer estranho eu estar deitada no chão do meu pequeno apartamento, mas é que o dia hoje está insurpotávelmente quente, acho que é culpa do aquecimento global.

Mas, infelizmente eu teria de subir dois degraus, e chegar até o corredor, ir até meu quarto, tomar outro banho e trocar-me para ir aquele antro de perdição que é meu emprego.

Eu não estou tentando fazer da minha vida um drama, é que minha vida _é_ um drama. Eu disse que meu emprego é um antro de perdição, não? Pois é, não era o que dizia no anúncio do jornal quando eles precisavam de uma garçonete.

Sabe, não informaram que você tinha que trabalhar das seis da tarde até as seis da manhã, e também não informaram o tamanho da roupa e nem o tipo de gente que vai lá, e tudo por culpa daquele clone de Michael Jackson.

Pra falar a verdade, o nome de e é Orochimaru (como se fizesse diferença) ele é o nosso _querido_ chefe, ele é dono da Pop's night um tipo de casa de show, mas show é o que falta lá, tem mais uma coisa do que outra.

- Droga! Esse maldito despertador!

Como não tinha mais jeito, me levantei fui até meu quarto, tirei as pilhas do despertador, tomei banho e vesti minha roupa.Pelo menos o uniforme curto ajudava um pouco naquele dia.

-

-

- Oh! Não!

Desanimei quando vi o ônibus chegar, cá entre nós, pegar ônibus lotado nesse dia, ninguém merece!

Querendo ou não, tive que pegar o ônibus preferia suportar aquele maldito cheiro de suor de gambá do que levar um bronca do "Orochijackson" ( isso é só um apelido carinhoso que dei para ele).

A viagem até aquele maldito trabalho foi um pouco longa, entre trancos, barrancos e empurra, empurra, eu finalmente consegui chegar.Por sorte o "Orochijackson" ainda não havia chegado.

Eu fui logo para trás daquele balcão, eu fiquei tão intima daquele balcão negro que eu até dei um nome para ele "Kori" muito sem criatividade, mas, ele era um balcão.

Vi Naruto chegando, torço para que ele não jogue nenhumas daquelas cantadas fajutas que ele fica vendo naquele livro que o velho sócio do Orochimaru deu para ele.

- Tudo bem minha flor?- ele me perguntou jogando a bolsa para o meu lado do balcão.

- Não,Naruto essa foi horrível!- eu lhe disse com desdém empurrando a bolsa dele mais para fundo do balcão.

Olhei, Naruto abaixara a cabeça, ele provavelmente estava lendo aquele maldito livrinho novamente.

- Então, quando você caiu do céu, você se machucou meu anjo?

Eu clamei por Deus mentalmente, como Naruto conseguia ser tão idiota e tão ingênuo ao mesmo tempo, ele só poderia ser loiro mesmo, não que eu ache que todos os loiros são burros, mas é que ele honra a fama que tem.

As luzes principais foram se apagando, e os tubos onde as dançarinas ficavam começaram a se encher de fumaça, em segundo o Pop's Night abriria.

As portas dos fundos foram abertas e Hinata apareceu, desesperada.

- Sakura-chan!- quando ela me chamava de "chan" era porque algo havia ocorrido.

- O que foi Hinata?- eu me aproximei mais dela.

- O zíper!- disse ela aflita.

Eu consegui, depois de três tentativas falhas, fechar o zíper do maiô indecente que ela usava.

Hinata era uma garota muito culta, acho que até demais por não se perverter em um lugar como aquele.Assim como eu, ela trabalhava duro, ainda não entendo o porque, os pais dela são bem de vida e podem bancá-la em tudo o que ela quiser, mas o que acho mesmo é que isso tem algo relacionado com Naruto.

- Obrigado Sakura-san!- ela me disse sorrindo.

Eu acenei que sim, e Naruto assustou a coitada, ela ficou vermelha da cabeça aos pés.

Eu às vezes sinto muita pena dela, porque Naruto é tão idiota que não consegue descobrir nada que não esteja a um palmo de seu rosto, e nem que esteja a um palmo de seu rosto ele descobriria.

As portas foram abertas e os restos das luzes foram apagados, a música havia começado a tocar e as dançarinas já estavam em seus devidos lugares.

Apressei-me a voltar para o balcão, chamei Naruto e ele logo se desligou do livrinho que continuava a ler, eu teria de tomar alguma providência sobre aquele maldito livro.

As pessoas começaram a entrar e a tomar conta das mesas e poltronas espalhadas. Não deu nem quinze minutos o lugar já estava lotado e eu já estava começando a ficar encharcada com o suor.

- Tenten!- chamei, ela estava a centímetros de mim.

Ela pareceu não ouvir, não parava de chacoalhar aquelas misturas de bebidas infernais, que só ela sabia fazer.

- TENTEN!- gritei e ela finalmente ouviu.

- FALA SAKURA?- ela perguntou retribuindo o grito, a música estava alta demais para se ouvir uma pessoa falar normalmente.

- PARA QUE MESA, OU PARA ONDE EU LEVO ISSO AQUI?- perguntei a ela, me referindo os coquetéis de morango que ela havia me entregue.

- PARA A MESA NUMERO CINCO, TEM ANIVERSÁRIANTE HOJE, COMO O CHEFE DIZ "CORTEZIA DA CASA"!

Eu me aprecei pra levar aqueles oito enormes copos que cheiravam mal (na minha opinião), aquele tipo de bebida tinha tanta mistura que chego a pensar que são inflamáveis.

Com muito esforço e força de vontade consegui chegar à mesa cinco.

Por incrível que parecesse, eu odiava aquela mesa, de todas as formas, pois todas as vezes que eu aparecia por lá algo nunca dava certo.

Eu entreguei as bebidas o mais rápido que pôde.

- O que é isso?-perguntou o homem que estava sentado de cabeça baixa.

- Os coquetéis que o senhor pediu!- disse o mais formal que pude, sabia que aquela mesa era uma maldição para mim.

- Eu não pedi isso!- ele disse, e finalmente levantou a cabeça.

Parecia brincadeira, mas era a primeira vez que eu vira um homem tão bonito em minha vida. Ele parecia saído de um filme, mas não de um filme americano e sim de um filme puramente japonês com atores de dar inveja em qualquer um. Poderia dizer que os olhos eram negros demais, ou os cabelos pretos demais ou a e pele branca demais, não importasse quantos "demais" ele teria.Ele era perfeito.

Corei um pouco com meus pensamentos, ainda bem que a bandeja de metal estava ali cobrindo meu rosto.

- Hei! Garçonete, eu não pedi isso...

- Certo, então irei trocar seu pedido senhor!- eu voltei a pegar a bebida dele, somente dele, pois com ele havia mais sete pessoas que aceitaram as bebidas passivamente.

Peguei o copo para retornar a Tenten e dar-lhe uma enorme bronca, mas senti duas mãos geladas segurarem meu braço: eram as mãos do garoto perfeito.

Ele me pareceu um pouco sério, até sério demais.

- Quanto você cobra?

Eu soltei meu braço das mãos dele, e acabei por derrubar a bebida na mesa.

- Eu não faço programa!- disse o mais clara possível para ele.

- Hump, seja sincera acho que até o DJ daqui faz programa!

Ele e alguns amigos debocharam de mim, ou da minha cara, porque era certeza que eu não estava nada contente.

- Acho melhor ir procurar outro lugar então, senhor!

Eu me virei rapidamente, realmente garotos perfeitos não existiam.

Ele segurou minha mão novamente, eu estava a ponto de dar-lhe um tapa na cara, mas minha ética de funcionária não permitia. MERDA DE CONTRATO!

Ele falou algo como "ninguém dá as costas para mim" não entendi muito, mas que ele era um desses filhinhos de papai que vivia gastando o dinheiro da família, isso era certeza.

- O que foi? Levou chifre da namorada?- minha paciência já havia se esgotado, assim como o meu tempo.

Os amigos dele começaram a botar mais lenha na fogueira, essa que já queimava mais que incêndio.

- O que disse? – ele me perguntou, "ele havia _mesmo_ sido chifrado!"

Ele segurou meu braço mais forte, aquilo estava começando a doer e eu não me daria por vencida, não tão cedo.

- Chifrudo!

Ele pareceu se irritar,ele havia se irritado mesmo, só senti quando meu pescoço foi agarrado e eu fui levada para o meio da multidão.

Eu estava sentindo falta de ar quando aquele "chifrudo gatão" soltou meu pescoço e agarrou os cabelos da minha nuca.

- Itaii!- os cabelos da nuca são sempre os que mais doem, que garoto maldito.

Ele direcionou minha cabeça até o rosto dele, ficamos nos olhando por um tempo até que uma mão boba agarrou minha bunda em cheio. É por isso que eu odiava esses uniformes.

Eu tentei mordê-lo, bati nele, mas ele apertava mais os cabelo da minha nuca, ele sabia como torturar uma pessoa.

E para pior que fosse, a pista começou a lotar mais, e o ambiente começou a ficar insuportável e se não bastasse, mais calor do que o "natural".

- Me larga!- supliquei, já não tinha mais esperanças.

- Não, isso é apenas um pagamento!

Eu fechei os olhos, senti os dedos dele passearem entre meu queixo, ele finalmente havia soltado os cabelos da minha nuca.Não me dei permissão para abrir os olhos, estava com medo do que estava por vir.

A mão boba dele que estava no meu bumbum subiu pelas minhas costas e o meu corpo grudou no dele.A musica estava ficando mais agitada que nunca, e o lugar estava de derreter metal.

- Seu corno dos infernos!-disse para que ele ouvisse, mas ele nada me fez.

Os dedos dele percorreram meus lábios, eu abri meus olhos lentamente e vi os dele muito perto dos meus.

- Feche os olhos!

Por algum motivo eu força maior eu fechei meus olhos, senti um leve hálito quente sobre meus lábios e um sensível tocar de peles, onde se tornou frio novamente.

Abri meus olhos e ele já não estava lá, somente à dor de cabeça causada pela força nos cabelos da nuca.

- Droga, como sou ingênua!

Bati o pé e voltei para o trabalho antes que o "Orochijackson" me encontrasse andando e eu perdesse meu emprego.

- PORQUE DEMOROU TANTO SAKURA?

Ouvi Tenten me perguntar, mas estava tão avoada com o acontecimento que eu mal me lembrei de responder.

Voltei ao trabalho e não vi mais aquele "chifrudo gatão" e eu ao menos sabia o nome dele.

O fim do expediente chegou e eu estava clamando por um banho de água gelada, pois aquele dia havia sido demasiado quente.

Dei graças a Deus quando vi que o ônibus estava quase vazio, acho que aquele vinha do terminal.Por sorte, demorou menos tempo para chegar em casa do que na ida para o trabalho.

Entrei no prédio, e fui para meu apartamento abri a porta, mas a porta não deveria estar trancada.Seria um assaltante?

Armei-me com a minha bolsa de trabalho e andei lentamente até a sala, que estava um pouco iluminada, pois estava amanhecendo.

- Sakura...- eu ouvi uma voz chorosa, apertei os olhos e reconheci a cabeleira loira.

Me aproximei, era Ino, ela rapidamente me abraçou.

- Sakura, eu terminei com meu namorado, me ajuda a voltar com ele...

Suspirei, como sempre, eu era a salvação da "loirinha donzela" que Ino sempre fora.

**_Owari_**

_**Façam um bem para o mundo, deêm GO e façam uma otome feliz!**_

_**Domo Arigatou.**_


	2. Capitulo 02

**Eba, segundo capitulo!**

**To muto feliz pelo pessoal que mandou reviews, ainda bem que estão gostando!**

**Bom aproveitamento!**

**Ha, e como sempre : Naruto não me pertence![ novidade ¬¬  
**

_**Por culpa dele**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Minha surpresa!**_

Meu corpo esta totalmente dolorido, como sempre, por culpa das malditas noites no trabalho.Acho que Orochimaru terá de me pagar salário extra por danos a saúde, pensar nisso me deixava aliviada.

Senti dois pesos em minhas costas, pareciam pesados, mas macios ao mesmo tempo, acho que por conta do sono meus sentidos estavam confusos.

- Ino?- indaguei quando ouvi de longe a voz dela.

- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...-ouvi várias vezes, o som ia aumentando cada momento.

Abri meus olhos e dei de cara com Ino me fitando.

- O que foi?-perguntei ainda sonolenta, pregando os olhos de hora em hora.

- Ele me ligou...- ela me disse e começou a chorar, como era emotiva.

- É? Não me diga...

Levantei-me, era nessas horas que eu _odiava_ ser a amiga com ombro a ceder.

- Calma Ino...você conversou com ele?- ela me abraçou tão forte que eu pensei que morreria.

- Sim...- ela me disse entre prantos.- Mas ele disse que não quer mais me ver...Nunca, mais...

Suspirei e levei minhas mãos ao rosto dela, limpei o máximo possível de lágrimas que escorriam sem parar.

- Se você chorar mais, irá ter rugas...

- NÃO JOGA PRAGA!- ela me disse se recuperando rápido.

- Está vendo, esse garoto não é nada de importante para você...- olhei as oras, ainda eram nove da manhã, sorte que hoje é sábado.

Voltei a fitar Ino e ela estava a pensar.

- Claro que ele é importante!- ela me disse ríspida.- Ele é bonito,gostoso e rico, o que você quer de mais interessante que isso?

Fiquei um tempo pensando, não na pergunta de Ino e sim de como ela era fria. Era fácil deduzir que estava briga entre ela e o namorado tinha algo relacionado com traição.

- Você o traiu, não traiu?- eu perguntei e fui pegar minha toalha, estava tão suada.

- Entenda, Sakura. Apesar dele ser lindo,mravilhoso e rico, ele era um chato, insuportável; quando ficava nervoso ia beber e quando estava ansioso começava a fumar!- ela parou e ficou olhando para mim.- E você sabe, cigarro faz mal para a _minha_ pele!

Eu bufei e comecei a rir, ela _realmente_ não havia mudado desde a décima primeira série.

- Pare de rir, Sakura!- ela havia se emburricado novamente.- Isso não tem graça!

- Não tem mesmo Ino, mas é que...isso e ilário!- começaram a brotar lágrima dos meus olhos.- Mas...Eu te ajudo, acho que sabendo o motivo fica bem mais fácil de fazer vocês voltarem...

Comecei a despir-me em frente ao banheiro, não havia como era um costume horrível que havia pego nos dias de calor como hoje.

- Olha Ino, eu vou tomar banho e vejo se tenho alguma idéia pra lhe ajudar...

Entrei no benhiro e fui para o chuveiro, à água gelada me lembrou aquele "garoto chifrudo" e eu não sabia ao certo o porque.

-

-

Apertei mais um vez o botão de retorno do televisor, estava entediada, e irritada por não ter achado nenhuma idéia que prestasse para ajudar Ino.

E eu realmente não entendia como ela conseguira acabar com o meu estoque de sorvete.

Retirei o pote do sorve das mãos dela.

- CHEGA!- disse raivosa.- Isso é meu!- peguei a colher que estava na boca dela e comecei a comer o resto ma massa de sorvete.

- Conseguiu pensar em alguma coisa?- ela me perguntou tomando o controle da minha mão.

- Não, parece que _nada_ justifica sua traição...

- Droga...- disse ela mudando de canal.- Eu quero voltar para ele, preciso...

- Um...- murmurei.- Acho que alguém poderia nos ajudar...

Saltei do sofá e fui até o telefone de parede, disquei os devidos números e esperei a ligação ser atendida.

Demorou um pouco e o telefone foi atendido, a voz do outro lado estava um pouco sonolenta e quase irreconhecível, por sorte ele morava sozinho.

- Sai, você estava dormindo?- perguntei já esperando a resposta.

- _O que deduz feiosa..._- ele me disse, e como sempre, tentei não me irritar.

- Preciso de sua ajuda, minha amiga traiu o namorado e quer voltar para ele...

-_ Eu não sou especialista em auto-ajuda, sabia?_

- Calma Sai, eu tenho certeza que não tenho só testa na minha cabeça...- disse tentando convencê-lo.- Eu irei pensar em algo, mas só precisarei da sua ajuda para realizar o plano...

- _Quando ganho por isso?_ – ele me perguntou, como sempre ele pedia pelos seus serviços.

- Am, eu posso te substituir esta noite...

­- _Ou ! Essa eu quero ver feiosa, ta combinado!_

- Então, nos veremos esta noite...Sai-kun...

Depois de quase "voitar" o "Sai-kun" no telefone, desliguei pos sabia que ele reclamaria.

Voltei a sentar-me no sofá, e a pensar, tinha quase absoluta certeza que eu realmente não tinha só "testa" em minha cabeça.

-

-

Olhei no relógio do banheiro e já eram sete horas, pelo combinado, Sai nos pegaria as oito horas.

Dei uma ultima olhada no espelho, as olheiras que haviam se formado estavam horríveis, teria de me entupir de maquiagem.

Sai do banheiro e Ino já estava porta, impaciente como sempre fora, estava plantada na porta do meu quarto.

- Vamo, Sakura...!- disse nervosa.- Isso tem que estar perfeito...

- E vai estar, sabe...Sai é um ótimo ator!

- Então esse é o nome do seu amigo que vai nos ajudar...

- É, o próprio...

Dirigi-me ao guarda-roupa, e o abri. O uniforme caiu no chão, e eu bufei.

- Droga, isso me persegue!

Peguei as roupas com raiva e as joguei novamente dentro do guarda-roupa. Aquele garoto havia me vindo novamente em minha mente.

Comecei a me trocar, mas em momento algum eu conseguia desviar minha mente daqueles olhos negros, daquele calor que eu senti quando ele me tocou, talvez eu esteja ficando louca.

Terminei de fechar o zíper da calça, ela havia ficado um pouco folgada, precisava engordar.

Peguei as botas de cano longo e fui me maquiar.

- Nossa, que roupa recatada é essa?- Ino me perguntou.

Eu ri.

- É que,quando se usa um uniforme onde o short mede um palmo e a blusa fica mais decotada que biquíni, você dá graças a Deus por usar uma roupa assim...

Terminei de passar rímel para passar o batom e ir embora.

A porta da sala foi aberta e Sai adentrou por ela.

Ele chegou rapidamente ao meu quarto, dando uma bela fitada em Ino, ele sempre fora mulherengo.

- Nossa...- ele disse, olhando para Ino.- o cara não quis voltar com ela?- ele me perguntou.

- É, isso mesmo...

- Esse cara é louco...- ele disse, e eu vi Ino ficar vermelha.Só me faltava ela querer ficar com Sai.

- Vamos?- ele perguntou a nós.- eu estou descendo para o carro, então...

Ele saiu primeiro, e como era de se esperar Ino veio em minha direção.

- Testuda, porque você não me apresentou esse seu amigo?- ela me perguntou com o típico sorriso malicioso.

- Ino, tenha piedade...

- Não, eu não tenho...

- Anda, vamos...

Suspirei, e tranquei a casa, a noite seria longa.

-

-

A chegada ao restaurante me assustou um pouco, aquele lugar não era apropriado para gente como eu.

- Vamos...- disse Ino saindo do carro.

Eu fiquei um pouco receosa de sair, aqueles lugares de gente rica me assustava um pouco.

- Anda feiosa...- Sai havia saído do carro e aberto a porta para mim.- Não tenha medo...

Sai poderia ser o galinha que fosse, o cara mais frio que eu conheço até hoje, mas sempre adivinhava meus medos e sempre quando eu os manifestava.

Sai do carro acompanhada de Sai, como havia sido planejado.

Na entrada do restaurante Ino estava nos esperando.

- Sakura, vem aqui...

Eu me aproximei, ela parecia apontar algo ao fundo.

- Está vendo aquela mesa debaixo do lustre vermelho de dragão?

Eu olhei par ao teto do restaurante, ele estava cheio daquelas lamparinas de festival, aquelas vermelhas com dragões desenhados, parecia que era aniversário de alguém.

- Não...

- Ali!- ela apontou para uma mesa distanciada, onde havia um homem de cabelos negros sentado de costas para nós.

- Um, aquele ali?

- É, ele que é o meu, ex...

Ino não me parecia muito contente com a idéia do ex.

- Pode ter certeza Ino, hoje ele voltará a ser seu...

Peguei na mão de Sai e pedi que Ino nos guiasse para a tal mesa.

Nós chegamos e ela sentou-se ao lado do ex-namorado, não queria interromper então decidi esperar uns segundos.

- Sakura...- ouvi a voz de Ino, então me aproximei juntamente de Sai.

Parei na frente da mesa, meus olhos se arregalaram e eu senti meu coração acelerar, minhas mãos começaram a suar.

Sai aproximou-se de meu ouvido.

- O que foi feiosa?- ele sussurrou.

Engoli em seco e fiz um esforço para me acalmar.

- Estou bem...- minha voz saiu fina, sinal de eu literalmente não estava bem.

Sentei-me nas cadeiras que havia, preferi por largar a mão de Sai, assim ele não desconfiaria de nada.

Eu o fitei, aqueles mesmo olhos negros, aquela mesma pele branca, aquele mesmo cabelo escuro, era mais que certeza.

Era ele!

**Owari.**


	3. Capitulo 03

_**Eba, voltei!novidade ¬¬**_

_**Bem, como todos sabem Naruto não me...blá,blá,blá...e muito menos death note, porque...blá,bláblá...e vamos começar!**_

_**É incrível como eu consigo escrever esta fic com tanta facilidade!**_

_**E com a ajuda do meu irmãozito, irei longe...(ao menos espero u.ú)**_

_**Obrigada (o):**__**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**__**Agatha Black3**__**Mye-chanHumu Decave**__**AngelZinha**__**Vingador Uchiha**__**,Lais Reeves**_

_**Bom aproveitamento!**_

**Por culpa dele**

**Capitulo 3**

**Haha! Estou ficando louca!**

Estava ficando impaciente, não sei porque motivo aparente eu não me sentia confortável em meio aqueles dois, parecia angustia, medo, mas do que? Eu não faço idéia!

Ele e Ino finalmente havia se resolvido, pelo que ouvi da conversa, ela o havia traído na festa de aniversário dele, que foi no mesmo dia que ele me beijou no Pop's Night, ele é tão idiota.

Em pensar que ele é tão lindo, tão bonito, e se rende tão fácil. É ouviu que eu não senti confiança quando ele disse "SIM" para Ino,mas fazer o quê? Ela ficou mais contente que santo quando ganha reza.

Depois de quase metade do jantar discutindo na minha frente, tive que ficar junta demais de Sai, pois Ino olhava de cara feia para mim, pois estava prestando atenção demais no namorado dela.

- Am...Que horas são?-perguntei tirando a mão boba de Sai da minha cintura.

- Dez e quarenta!- disse o namorado de Ino, que até agora eu não sabia o nome.

- Oh,não...Tenho que ir...- disse me apressando, era sábado e por conta disso o expediente começava mais tarde.

Sai agarrou na minha mão quando eu tinha terminado de cruzar o caminho para fora da mesa.

- Quer que eu te leve amor?- ele perguntou, aquilo me deu nojo.

- Na-não, eu pego o ônibus...

Ouvi um pequeno barulho que se tornou mais alto, parecia um toque de celular.Olhei para trás e vi o namorado de Ino pegar o celular, o toque era polifônico, e pelos Deuses era Asterisk do Orange Ranger.

Ele terminou de falar no celular, e Sai ainda estava segurando a minha mão, larguei a mão dele e fui me dirigindo para a saída.

- Adeus!- disse a todos enquanto me dirigia a porta.

- ESPERA!-gritou Ino, quando olhei para trás ela estava pendurada na cadeira.- O SASUKE TE LEVA!- ela me disse.

Pode parecer _muita_ coincidência, mas juro que eu vi aquele brilho de malícia no olhar de Ino, ela fazer algo.

Desliguei-me tanto do mundo, que quando percebi Sasuke já estava ao meu lado, e eu finalmente sabia o nome dele.

- Vamos...- disse ele sério.

- Certo!

Nós saímos daquele lugar sufocante, e ele mal sabia que Ino já estava de olho em Sai, coitado.

Pensei alto demais e dei uma pequena risada.

- O que acha engraçado?- ele me perguntou e nós já havíamos parado em frente a um carro.

- Nada, desculpe-me...

O carro era realmente _lindo_ digno de cinema, totalmente preto, os vidros fume, eu só não digo que carro era porque eu não sei reconhecer, mas que era grande, era.

Ele abriu a porta do passageiro e eu entrei, o carro cheirava a hortelã.

Era engraçado, engraçado demasiado, pois nunca em um carro de homem se encontraria um saquinho daqueles.

Ele entrou e retirou o paletó, eu quase que enfartei dentro do carro, que músculos eram aqueles?

- Onde você trabalha?- ele me perguntou.

Fiquei um pouco perdida, não sabia se respondia ou olhava para ele, acabei por responder.

- Trabalho no Pop's Night...- disse um pouco receosa do que ele pensaria de mim.

- Um, aquela boate perto da delegacia de polícia...- ele falou enquanto ligava o carro e começava a manobrar.

- É, essa mesmo!- disse desanimada.

- Eu, e uns amigos fomos lá ontem à noite...- ele começou a dizer, involuntariamente.- Só que não lembro de nada que aconteceu lá...

Eu fiquei desanimada, sim fiquei, parecia que o fato dele não se lembrar do nosso beijo, era doloroso, e eu sou tão boba a ponto de pensar nisso!

- Bem, posso ligar o som...

- Claro!- ele disse, sem tirar a concentração do caminho.

Apertei o pequeno botão que indicava "power". O "treco" que era para ser um som se transformou em um DVD, acredita.

- Eu...

- Aperta play!- disse ele novamente.- E deixa tocando...

Apertei play, e o DVD começou a passar Asterisk do Orange Ranger, parecia brincadeira, ou ele assistia muito Bleach, ou era viciado na banda e na música.

- Você, parece gostar bastante...

- É!- ele disse contando o assunto.

Preferi continuar quieta, ouvindo a música e olhando o movimento por fora do vidro. Fiquei um tempo alternando entre olhar Sasuke e a janela, parei e fiquei a olhar a janela, ele estava virando motivo de obsessão para mim.

Um carro passou com o farol alto demasiado, e o mais atingido foram meus olhos.

- Merda!- exclamei com as mãos nos olhos.- Malditos motoristas!

- Está bem?- ele perguntou quando mexeu na marcha.

- Sim, sim...Estou!

O carro foi diminuindo a velocidade, e eu poderia jurar que o Pop's Night estava a quadras dali, só não entendi o porque dele ter parado.

- O que foi? Problema no carro?- perguntei, tentando achar uma solução.

- Não...- ele olhou para mim, e soltou o sinto de segurança.

Fiquei receosa pois ele estava se aproximando, não que eu esperasse que ele fosse abusar de mim, mas é que isto quase acontecera.

Quase mesmo, Naruto me deu carona naquela carroça azul fosforescente, era certo que nó havíamos bebido alem da conta. Ele tentou me agarrar e eu quebrei a garrafa de sakê na cabeça dele, ele ficou três dias no hospital e levou dezessete pontos na cabeça.E no momento, eu não tinha uma garrafa de sakê para me defender.

Ele pegou meu rosto, e ficou olhando meus olhos.Via pouca coisa, pois ainda estavam turvos pelo brilho do farol.

- Vamos a pé, há transito e assim chegará atrasada!

Ele retirou o sinto de segurança e abriu a porta para mim, engoli em seco, ele estava perto demais.

Quando saí acompanhada da minha bolsa, peguei o espelho da maquiagem e fiquei dando umas olhadas freneticamente no rosto, para ver se estava tão vermelho.

- Am...-disse, e ele olhou para mim enquanto fechava o carro.- Você, poderia me deixar um pouquinho dentro do carro, preciso retocar a maquiagem... – fiquei sem graça, claro, mas era necessidade de mulher.

Ele fez "sim" com a cabeça e eu entrei, enquanto procurava o pancake dentro da bolsa, ficava pensando: "Como ele é lindo!""Como é musculoso!""Ino tem sorte!" " E como ele é frio...", quando me dei conta, já estava delineando os olhos.

Saí do carro devidamente maquiada, Orochimaru não gostava de que suas garçonetes ficassem "nuas".

- Então, eu estou indo...Obrigado pela carona!- disse já me distanciando.

- Não, eu te acompanho...

Aceitei, era melhor ter uma acompanhante porque as redondezas do Pop's Night não era muito confiáveis.

Conseguimos chegar à entrada do "Pop's", o silêncio ainda reinava entre nós e eu odiava isso.

- Bem, obrigado!- disse a ele.- Você irá se atrasar minha culpa...

- Não mesmo, eu estava somente esperando uns amigos...

Ele levantou a mão para que os amigos o identificassem.

Parecia brincadeira, mas ele e Ino se mereciam, ela o traia e ele mentia para ela, tinha certeza dele ter dito que sairia a negócios.

Suspirei, de perfeito cavalheiro ele se tornara um verdadeiro cavalo para mim.

- Err...tá, já né!- disse sorrindo a dando tchau.

- Ok!

Estava quase entrando pela entrada de funcionários quando senti meu braço ser agarrado.

- Esqueci de dizer, que lembro muito bem de você...

**Owari.**


End file.
